terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanboy
Fanboy & Chum Chum is an American 3D CGI animated television series created by Eric Robles for Nickelodeon. It is based on Fanboy, an animated short created by Robles for Nicktoons and Frederator Studios, which was broadcast August 14, 2009 to October 17, 2012 on Random! Cartoons. The series was first broadcast October 12, 2009 on Nickelodeon as a preview, then officially premiered November 6, 2009 after SpongeBob's Truth or Square, and then ended on July 12, 2014. Plot Two friends go on abnormal adventures and do unrealistic goals. Why It Sucks # The animation is rigid and ugly in early episodes. # Horrid character designs. # Overuse of toilet humor. # The use of pop culture references is weird, and there are even references to adult movies, such as A Clockwork Orange and The Shining. # The voice acting mostly consists of screaming and squealing, and as a result, it’s not even actual voice acting. In fact, this also wasted the talents of David Hornsby, Jamie Kennedy and Josh Duhamel, and overused Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, Nika Futterman, and Candi Milo. # The show rips off both SpongeBob SquarePants 'and 'The Ren and Stimpy Show; it rips off the former by having Fanboy and Chum Chum being similar to SpongeBob and Patrick (two eccentric idiots who annoy, and are disliked by, several people around them, with one being more rational than the other; they also act similarly to SpongeBob), Kyle being similar to Squidward (a grumpy, vain character who's constantly annoyed by the two main characters and is the Butt-Monkey of the show who's hated and treated poorly by other characters), and ripping off elements from multiple episodes; and it rips off the latter with its similar animation style, usage of gross-out and toilet humor, and surrealism. # Kyle's cliché of being treated like dirt is insulting, turning him into a MegWard the Wizard, a character who gets abused by everyone in the show for no apparent reason at all! # Terrible pacing that feels like the writers weren't even trying. # Some characters are clearly the same people, but with different names and classifications. For example, Lunch Lady Cram's twin sister, Bus Lady Cram, is basically her but as a bus driver. She has the same appearance as Lunch Lady Cram (the only difference is the hat), same personality of Lunch Lady Cram (only much more hurtful, cruel, and sadistic), and even the voice actor of Lunch Lady Cram, Candi Milo (only her voice is slightly deeper and has a much more evil laugh). In one episode, before her name was revealed, everyone in the show even called her Lunch Lady Cram because of this. # The background music sounds distorted. # Nickelodeon rejected Adventure Time for this. # When Season 2 ended in 2012, it somehow survived from getting cancelled, and its series finale, "Brain Freeze", didn't air until 2014. No, it wasn't demoted to Nicktoons. # The theme song is annoying and mostly consists of "bah bah bah"s. Redeeming Qualities # Kyle, Lenny, Boog, Man-Arctica, Mr. Mufflin and Agent Johnson are likable characters. # Ton of good episodes such as Night Morning. # Season 2 is pretty decent and a major improvement over the first season. # Although, it was put on a one year hiatus, it was one of the few Nicktoons to end on its own terms on the main channel. # The season finale truly felt like an actual season finale. # The animation does get better in season two. # Nickelodeon tried to redo (or rip off) the concept with Robot and Monster, which wasn't great but it was better. # The episode title cards look kinda cool, better than the actual show.